Act Naturally
"Act Naturally" to utwór napisany przez Johnny'ego Russella i Voni Morrison, pierwotnie wykonany przez Bucka Owensa i zespół the Buckaroos, którego wersja była numerem 1 na liście Billboard Country Singles w 1963 roku, jego pierwszym top-topperze (najsłynniejsza jest wersja zespołu The Beatles z 1965 roku). W 2002 roku, Shelly Fabian z About.com uplasowała piosenkę na 169 miejscu na jej liście Top 500 Country Music Songs. Piosenka opowiada o kimś, kto został znieważony i dzięki temu może zagrać w filmie kogoś, kto jest smutny i samotny, nie wiedząc nic o aktorstwie. Piosenkę tę wykonał Gonzo w piątym odcinku czwartego sezonu programu rozrywkowego The Muppet Show. Grając na gitarze, Gonzo śpiewa do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Kiedy jego odbicie zaczyna śpiewać z powrotem do niego, Gonzo jest zaskoczony, pytając, dlaczego to nie naśladuje go. Odbicie odpowiada, że Gonzo robi absurdalne rzeczy. (Oczywiście, że jest artystą!). Ostatecznie dwie wersje Gonza zmieniają piosenkę w duet, podczas którego odbicie Gonza pojawia się jako kowboj, mariachi i klaun. Piosenkę tę można usłyszeć w filmie The Muppets Go to the Movies (wspólnie ją wykonują Floyd Pepper i Janice) oraz w programie America's Funniest Home Videos. Tekst piosenki Oryginalna wersja They're gonna put me in the movies They're gonna make a big star out of me We'll make the film about a man that's sad and lonely And all I gotta do is act naturally Well, I'll bet you I'm a gonna be a big star Might win an Oscar, you can never tell The movie's gonna make me a big star 'Cause I can play the part so well Well, I hope you come and see me in the movie Then I'll know that you will plainly see Biggest fool that's ever hit the big time And all I gotta do is act naturally We'll make the scene about a man that's sad and lonely And begging down upon his bended knee I'll play the part but I won't need rehearsing All I have to do is act naturally Well, I'll bet you I'm a gonna be a big star Might win an Oscar, you can never tell The movie's gonna make me a big star 'Cause I can play the part so well Well, I hope you come and see me in the movie And then I'll know that you will plainly see The biggest fool that's ever hit the big time And all I gotta do is act naturally Tłumaczenie na język polski Chcą, żebym zagrał w filmach, Dostrzegają we mnie wielką gwiazdę. Zrobimy film o smutnym i samotnym człowieku, A wszystko,co muszę robić,to grać naturalnie. Założę się z tobą,że będę wielką gwiazdą, Może zdobędę Oscara,nie możesz zaprzeczyć. Filmy zrobią ze mnie wielką gwiazdę, Bo tak dobrze umiem zagrać tę rolę. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz i zobaczysz mnie w filmach, Wtedy będę wiedział,że wyraźnie zobaczysz Największego głupca jaki kiedykolwiek się pojawił, A wszystko,co muszę robić,to grać naturalnie. Zrobimy scenę o człowieku który jest smutny i samotny, Błaga uklęknąwszy na swoim ugiętym kolanie Zagram tę rolę ale nie będę potrzebował próby, Wszystko,co muszę robić,to grać naturalnie. Założę się z tobą, że będę wielką gwiazdą, Może zdobędę Oscara, nie możesz zaprzeczyć. Filmy zrobią ze mnie wielką gwiazdę, Bo tak dobrze umiem zagrać tę rolę. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz i zobaczysz mnie w filmach, Wtedy będę wiedział,że wyraźnie zobaczysz Największego głupca jaki kiedykolwiek się pojawił, A wszystko,co muszę robić,to grać naturalnie. Kategoria:Piosenki z programu America's Funniest Home Videos Kategoria:Piosenki z programu The Muppet Show